inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShawnFroste9/Archive1
Neppuu Raimei That box is basically the point where you get the artifact from Garshya/Vanfeny (Depending on your version) and set it in the TM Caravan so that you can travel to their areas and play against Tsukigami no Ichizoku/Vamp Time. This is also the point where you can't go any farther in the storyline unless you have the other version, or else you can't play against The Excellar. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 03:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Adult Fubuki He shouldn't have one, but I'm not sure. And the Prestigious Trophy should be a common drop from Inazuma Legend Japan. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 14:42, February 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ All members on the wiki are here to help each other out. But now I got a question : Do you have unlocked the option to fuse Keshin (e.g. Matei Gryphon or Sei Kishi Arthur)? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 14:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Good. Could you please tell me the Keshin you have, if it's not too much? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) No I mean your normal Keshin (e.g. Majin Pegasus Arc, etc.) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. No problem, then ^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't have the game :( P.S. But shouldn't you have Majin Pegasus Arc, Sousha Maestro and so on? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I mean the characters with keshin? You can't disband Tenma or Tsurugi from the club in the game, I think? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Exactly that's what I wanted to know. Which Keshin do you have taught your members? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. Thanks for answering my questions. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You just have to battle them a few times more, I'm sure it'll drop. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Geruda You can get it from a chest in a route. The route is located at 海の家 (Houses on the sea?) and it appears after you have beaten Tsukigami no Ichizoku (Neppuu) or Vamp Time (Raimei) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem^^ But make sure next time to sign your message ;) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pink Flower Are you talking about the flower to recruit Destructchers members? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) You can get the Flowers of Happiness (Destructchers) from the soccer battle team around the edge of the field in King Arthur's castle. This may be wrong, but the pink flower may be the Huge Hibiscus which can be obtained by the soccer battle team in the market at Okinawa. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) First, go into the Raimon Soccer Building, and then on the left hand side should be two doors, one leads to the conference room, and the other leads to the showers, and the locker picture needed is located there. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Pictures You can get Okiddo's Pic at Glynn Village Wells (グリンウェル村) at Sina's House (?) and Kamoni's Pic at Castle Town (?) (城下町) at Treasure Temple (秘宝). Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 09:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You can get the drum set pic at the 3rd floor in the second building of Raimon in the music room. Sorry for the late reply. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Destructchers In order to recruit Genius, you'll need to have: Player: Mokuren Player: Chiuri Player: Raven Photo: Drum Set This is as far as I can go, because I don't have the game. If you want to know more details about it, then you should ask users like Garchopex and Angelo because they have the game. Leo7 may also know it. Also, you can ask in this blog too: User blog:Abuyama/A little help for Inazuma Eleven GO2 Chrono Stone? 14:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome!~ 14:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) War Painter's Lorey Valley For what do you need it? If it's a requirement for recruiting somebody, tell me which player it is, so I can search for it. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I don't know who mask is. Could you give me a link? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) War Painter's Lorey Valley = ロワール渓谷 ウォーペインターズ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't make a sig, GouenjiShuuya'123 made it for me. You could ask him. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hiro I don't know sorry, I don't scouted him yet. Sure! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Here you go, User:Lordranged7/Signatures/ShawnFroste9 save it at your preferences and don't forget to save it and to click on the box of I want to use Wiki text. Paste this text: Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I already explained it, read the message above this one, just add the pic before the signature. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature Well I can make you one, but probably not until the weekend (my time) because I'm really busy lately. When the time comes ill make it for you~ | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 23:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I have both versions of the Chrono Stone game. ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) (talk) 06:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chrono Stone Sorry Shawn but i don't have any of the 3ds games. You should try asking some other users. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Sig I could add the picture if you want, you only have to tell me which character you want. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 11:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Should I also replace "Talk" with for e.g. "Eternal Blizzard"? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Done! (without Eternal Blizzard) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Done! Hope you like it ^^ You don't have to save , just make sure you add the four tildes at the end of your message. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Now I now what you mean. To save your Signature hold your mouse to the top right corner where your Username and Picture is. Now press "My Preferences". Replace what you have on "Custom Signature:" with: Make sure that you have ticked the box "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Then hit save at the bottom of the page. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Eternal Blizzard Sure~ Just be sure that you only can have 5 pics on your user page Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Perfect Bunting I don't understand what you mean. And Kisaragi Mako has 3 pictures you need as part of her recruitment. Which one did you need? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Item To get the item パーフェクト万国旗 you need to defeat Team Spark, which is the 8th team of the top route and can be fought at the 1st floor of the Raimon building in the past, and hope for the drop. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 11:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem ^^ P.S. You have to delete the space before the pic, so that the box doesn't appear. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chrono Stone GameS Sadly, I do not have the CS game, however I am buying it in may. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help Sorry, I don't know~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC)